User blog:ClericofMadness/CPW Radio Playlist
Here's all the stuff I have, give or take several Kevin MacLeod tracks that would not fit on the playlist to get an easy list: #Simon Nieminski - Heath: Requiem: 'The Beloved' (for soprano, treble, oboe, choir and organ) (2001) - 'Did anyone see what happened?' #A Flock Of Seagulls - I Ran #Jeff Alexander - I Don't Stand a Ghost of a Chance with You #Jeff Alexander - Suspicion #Alfred Hitchcock - The Haunted And The Haunters (The Pirate's Curse).mp3 #Jeff Alexander - Music To Be Murdered By #Alterniabound - Blackest Heart (With Honks).mp3 #Alundra - Ra's Underground Hideout.mp3 #Amnesia - Ambiance #16.mp3 #Norman Doray - Chase the Sun #Amnesia - Darkness.mp3 #Glenn Tipton - Paint It Black - Remastered LP Version #Starlite Unlimited - Banana Boat Song (From "Beetlejuice") - From "Beetlejuice" #Smooth Jazz All Stars - Aint No Sunshine #Billy Ford and Thunderbirds - The Monster #Blue Oyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper #Bobbie Gentry - Ode to Billie Joe #Bonnie Tyler - I Need a Hero.mp3 #Carlos Santana - Black Magic Woman #Carminaburana - O Fortuna.mp3 #Cat Stevens - Cats In The Cradle.mp3 #CCR - Bad Moon Rising.mp3 #CCR - Someday Never Comes.mp3 #Christina Aguleria - Hurt.mp3 #Chrono Cross - Death Sea & Tower Of Ruin.mp3 #Chrono Cross - Ghost's Island.mp3 #Chrono Cross - Lost Child of Time.mp3 #Classical - Requiem for Soprano.mp3 #Coldplay - 42 #Coldplay - Cemeteries Of London #Coldplay - Viva La Vida #Commercial - Treehouse of Horror Preview.mp3 #Commercial - Young Frankenstein Interview.mp3 #Coraline - Ghost Children.mp3 #The Cranberries - Zombie #Creepy Music Box.mp3 #CV - Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab.mp3 #CV - Cathedral of Resonance.mp3 #CV - Fog-enshrouded Nightscape.mp3 #CV - Illusionary Dance.mp3 #Dark Cloud - The Ceremony.mp3 #Dark Shadows - A Darkness At Collinwood.mp3 #Dark Shadows - Carolyn Returns.mp3 #Dark Shadows - Collinwood.mp3 #Dark Shadows - Josette's Music Box.mp3 #Dark Shadows - Quentins Theme.mp3 #Ronnie Aldrich & The London Festival Orchestra - Quentin's Theme (from "Dark Shadows") #Dark Shadows - Willie At The Mausoleum.mp3 #DDO - Tower of Despair.mp3 #Disney - Screams and Groans.mp3 #Dr. Demento - Purple People Eater.mp3 #Dreams Of Sanity 'Opera'.mp3 #Dreams Of Sanity 'The Phantom Of The Opera'.mp3 #E Nomine - Mitternacht - Radio Mix #E Nomine - The Lord's Prayer.mp3 #The Rock Masters - Hotel California - The Eagles #Franck Carducci - Alice's Eerie Dream (Radio Edit) Track (feat. Larry Crockett & Michael Strobel) #Evanescence - My Immortal #Dubstep Anthems - Exorcist Theme (Tubular Bells Dubstep Remix) #Twilight Trio - The Exorcist Theme Song - Tubular Bells #Dubstep Anthems - Exorcist Theme (Tubular Bells Dubstep Remix) #The Philadelphia Orchestra - A Night on Bald Mountain #FF7 - Makou Reactor.mp3 #FFIX - Pandemonium.mp3 #FFT - Kourin.mp3 #Fistful of Terror - The Bomboras Bed.mp3 #Vitamin String Quartet - Friday the 13th - Main Theme #Michael Andrews - Mad World #Globus - Preliator #Gnarls Barkley - Crazy - single version #Gothic Piano Music.mp3 #Green Day - Misery #Gregorian - Losing My Religion #Gregorian - The Sound Of Silence #Gregorian - Stairway To Heaven #Hallelujah_for_julian.mp3 #Halloween Sounds - A Grave Matter.mp3 #Various Artists - Animal of the Wild #Halloween Sounds - Baying Dogs.mp3 #Halloween Sounds - Cat Fight.mp3 #Dr. Frankenstein - Creaking Chains #Sound Effect - Demonic Laughter #Dr. Sound Effects - Eerie Music Swell 1 #Linda Gary - Encounter in the Fog - Sound Effect #Scary Sounds - Scary Sounds Evil Laugh - Sound Effect - Halloween #Halloween Sounds - Frightening Devices.mp3 #Halloween Sounds - Funeral Bells.mp3 #Halloween Sounds - Galaxy Sounds.mp3 #Halloween Sounds - Ghosts and Phantoms.mp3 #Various Artists - Heartbeat #Ultimate Horror Sounds - Halloween Horror Scary Sounds - Dungeon Dripping #Halloween Sounds - Horse and Wagon.mp3 #Halloween Sounds - Leaves Rustling (SFX).mp3 #Halloween Sounds - Lucifer's Choir (SFX).mp3 #Gremlins & Ghoulies - Vital Organ #Halloween - Halloween Pipe Organ - Scary Trick Or Treat Music #Halloween Sounds - Scary Whispers.mp3 #Scary Sounds - Friday the 13th Screams! #Halloween Sounds - Ship Creaking.mp3 #Various Artists - Scene 4: Night #Halloween Sounds - Swords Clashing.mp3 #Walt Disney Sound Effects Group - The Dungeon - Sound Effect #Linda Gary - The Witches - Sound Effect #Halloween Sounds - Thunderclap.mp3 #Loki's Halloween Party - Torture Chamber #Dr. Sound Effects - Howling Night Wind 4 #Ariel Pink’s Haunted Graffiti - Butt-House Blondies #Haunting Ground - Closed Mind.mp3 #Haunting Ground - Innocent Freak.mp3 #Johnny Cash, Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings & Kris Kristofferson - Highwayman #HIM - Don't Fear The Reaper #HIM - Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart #HIM - Close To The Flame #HIM - Our Diabolikal Rapture #HIM - Your Sweet Six Six Six #Homestuck Vol. 1-4 - Chorale for Jaspers.mp3 #Homestuck Vol. 7 - The Carnival.mp3 #HPLHS - A Brumalian Wish.mp3 #HPLHS - A Cyclopean Tomb (Down In Deep R'lyeh).mp3 #HPLHS - All I Want For Solstice Is My Sanity.mp3 #HPLHS - Awake Ye Scary Great Olde Ones.mp3 #HPLHS - Away in a Madhouse.mp3 #HPLHS - Blue Solstice.mp3 #HPLHS - Dance the Cultists.mp3 #HPLHS - Death May Die.mp3 #HPLHS - Death To The World.mp3 #HPLHS - Demon Sultan Azathoth.mp3 #HPLHS - Eerie Dreary Solstice.mp3 #HPLHS - Es Y'Golonac.mp3 #HPLHS - Freddy the Red Brained Mi-Go.mp3 #HPLHS - Go Summon Up The Dead Ones.mp3 #HPLHS - Harley Got Devoured By The Undead.mp3 #HPLHS - Have Yourself a Scary Little Solstice.mp3 #HPLHS - I Saw Mommy Kissing Yog-Sothoth.mp3 #HPLHS - I'm Dreaming of a Dead City.mp3 #HPLHS - It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Fish-Men.mp3 #HPLHS - It's Mi-Go.mp3 #HPLHS - It's the Most Horrible Time of the Year.mp3 #HPLHS - Little Rare Book Room.mp3 #HPLHS - Look! Professor Angell Brings.mp3 #HPLHS - Mountains Of Madness.mp3 #HPLHS - Mythos of a King.mp3 #HPLHS - Oh Come All Ye Olde Ones.mp3 #HPLHS - Oh Cthulhu.mp3 #HPLHS - Silent Night #HPLHS - Slay Ride.mp3 #HPLHS - Tentacles.mp3 #HPLHS - The Carol of the Olde Ones.mp3 #HPLHS - The Cultist Song.mp3 #HPLHS - The Deep One Song (Solstice In R'lyeh).mp3 #HPLHS - The Festival.mp3 #HPLHS - The World In Terror And Madness Lies.mp3 #HPLHS - The Worst Hotel.mp3 #HPLHS - Unholy Night.mp3 #HPLHS - We Three Friends Of H.P.L. Are.mp3 #HPLHS - What Thing Is This_.mp3 #Hugh Laurie - St James Infirmary #Inuyasha - Evil Demon #Iron Maiden - Rime Of The Ancient Mariner - 1998 Digital Remaster #Iron Maiden - The Number Of The Beast - 1998 Digital Remaster #S. Elizabeth Brody - Tocatta and Fugue in D minor, BWV.565 #Brand New - Jaws Theme Swimming #Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah #Jim Croce - Time In A Bottle #John Cale - Hallejujah.mp3 #John Carpenter - Laurie's Theme #Johnny Cash - (Ghost) Riders In The Sky #Journey - Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) #k.d. lang - Hallelujah #Led Zepagain - Stairway To Heaven #Led Zepplin - House of the Rising Sun.mp3 #Leonard Cohen - Hallelujah #Living Colour - Cult of Personality - Live at the Ritz #Lufia - Land of the Dead.mp3 #Luigi's Mansion - Theme.mp3 #M&L3 - Fawful's Castle.mp3 #Man Man - Engrish Bwudd.mp3 #Marilyn Manson - This Is Halloween #M.A.S.H. - Suicide Is Painless (M.A.S.H) #Max Giliard - Gunna Eatcha Brains.mp3 #Megadeth - Countdown To Extinction.MP3 #Men At Work - Who Can It Be Now? #Metallica - For Whom The Bell Tolls #Metallica - Master Of Puppets #Coffin Texts - The Call Of Ktulu #Iron Horse - The Four Horsemen #Metallica - The Frayed Ends of Sanity.mp3 #Kurdt Vanderhoof (Metal Church) - The Thing That Should Not Be #Scott Ian (Anthrax) - Welcome Home (Sanitarium) #MGS3 -The Sorrow.mp3 #MGS4 - Screaming Mantis Hymn.mp3 #Michael Jackson VS Ray Parker Jr - Bad Ghosts.mp3 #Ministry - Everyday Is Halloween #Bobby "Boris" Pickett - Monster Mash #Mt. Fyrgarum #Muse - Knights Of Cydonia #MWC - Ambiance 1.mp3 #MWC - Ambiance 2.mp3 #MWC - Ambiance 3.mp3 #NeiR - Cold Steel Coffin.mp3 #NeiR - Grandma.mp3 #Nightwish - Dead Boy's Poem #Nightwish - Ghost Love Score #Nightwish - Nemo #Nightwish - Wishmaster #Nightwish - Angels Fall First #Nightwish - Devil & The Deep Dark Ocean #Pantera - Cemetary Gates - Remastered Version #Paul Simon and Garfunkel - The Sounds of Silence.mp3 #Phill Collins - In The Air Tonight.mp3 #Pink Floyd - Comfortably Numb #Big One - Hey You #Pink Side Of The Moon - Is There Anybody Out There? #Pink Side Of The Moon - Nobody Home #Pink Side Of The Moon - Goodbye Blue Sky #PkMn - Lavender Town Theme 1.mp3 #PkMn - Lavender Town Theme 2.mp3 #PkMn - Pokemon Tower.mp3 #Portal 2 - Acres of Broken Glass.mp3 #Portal 2 - Ghost of Rattman.mp3 #Portal 2 - PotatOS Lament.mp3 #Portal 2 - Robot Ghost Story.mp3 #Orlando Pops Orchestra - Psycho - Suite For Strings: Prelude - The Storm - The City - The Murder - The Cellar #Joel McNeely - Discovery #City Of Prague Philharmonic - Psycho – Main Theme / Murder #Bernard Hermann - Psycho Suite #The City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra - Main Theme / Murder (From "Psycho") #Psycho - Thunder Storm and Psycho.mp3 #RAGNAROK - Evil Energy.mp3 #RAGNAROK - Isekai.mp3 #RAGNAROK - Teki no Kihai.mp3 #RAGNAROK - Victim.mp3 #Ragnarok Online - Fissure Eruption.mp3 #Ragnarok Online - Outer Breath.mp3 #Ragnarok Online - Stranger Aeons.mp3 #Ragnarok Online - Taiko's Fury.mp3 #Völkerball - Heirate mich - A Tribute to Rammstein #Ranburr's Tomb.mp3 #Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters - from "Ghostbusters" #Rea Garvey - Hallelujah.mp3 #RHPS - Science Fiction Double Feature.mp3 #Dio - Sign of the Southern Cross - Live #Rufus Wainwright - Hallelujah #Scary Music - Evil Theme.mp3 #Halloween Music Unlimited - Halloween Spooky Sounds #Sealed Books (Instrumental).MP3 #Konami Kukeiha Club - All #Silent Hill - Blood Pulse.mp3 #Silent Hill - Devil's Call.mp3 #Konami Kukeiha Club - Devil's Lyric #Konami Kukeiha Club - Don't Cry #Akira Yamaoka - Evil Appetite #Akira Yamaoka - Fever Chill #Silent Hill - Into the Depths of Self Discover.mp3 #Konami Kukeiha Club - Kill Angels #Akira Yamaoka - Melancholy Requiem #Konami Kukeiha Club - My Justice For You #Akira Yamaoka - Not Tomorrow 3 #Akira Yamaoka - Not Tomorrow 4 #Konami Kukeiha Club - Over #Akira Yamaoka - Silent Circus #Silent Hill - Konami Kukeiha Club - Silent Hill #Konami Kukeiha Club - Tears Of... #Akira Yamaoka - The Wicked End #Silent Hill - UFO Ending.mp3 #Akira Yamaoka - Wrong is Right #Simple Plan - Untitled - Domestic Album Version #Sirenia - Seven Sirens and a Silver Tear.mp3 #SMW - Ghost House.mp3 #Spice Girls - Viva Forever #Andrew Gold - Spooky, Scary Skeletons #The Squirrel Nut Zippers - Ghost Of Stephen Foster #Star Ocean - Misty Rain.mp3 #Stone Sour - Bother #Stratovarius - The Land Of Ice And Snow #Danny Elfman - Tales From The Crypt - Theme from the Hbo Television Series (feat. Dominik Hauser) #Tears For Fears - Mad World #Techno - Halloween VS Freddie Krueger (Scary Techno Mix).mp3 #TGMC - Haunted Organ.mp3 #TV Themes - The Addams Family #1 Beatles Now - Eleanor Rigby #The Boss-Tones - Mope-Itty Mope #The Checkers - Ghost Of My Baby #The Cog is Dead - Blood, Sweat and Tears #The Cog is Dead - The Death of the Cog #The Cog is Dead - The Depths Below #Brother Ali - Haunted House feat. Aby Wolf #The Killers - Mr. Brightside #The Monotones - Zombi #1 Halloween TV & Movie Th... - The Munsters (Theme Song) #Scary Sound Effects - Scary Music: The Phantom Theremin Orchestra #The Police - Message In A Bottle #The Priest Gone Astray.mp3 #The Ravens - Phantom Stage Coach #The Rolling Stones - Paint It Black - Mono Version #TV Sounds Unlimited - E.R. (Emergency Room) - Main Theme #The Temptations - Papa Was A Rolling Stone #Napoleon XIV - They're Coming to Take Me Away, Ha-Haaa! - Single #Saycet - Daddy Walks Under the Snow #Simon & Garfunkel - Voices Of Old People #Bellas Lullaby Tribute Band - Theme from The Twilight Zone (Bellas Lullaby) #"Weird Al" Yankovic - Livin' In The Fridge #White Snake - I Just Died in your Arms Tonigt.mp3 #Wild Arms - Demon's Castle.mp3 #WoW - Graveyard.mp3 #WoW - Lament of the Highborne.mp3 #WoW - Ruins.mp3 #WWF - Undertaker Theme.mp3 #Zombie Bitches Kickin Peoples Ass.mp3 #Lacrimosa - Crucifixio #Lacrimosa - Alleine Zu Zweit #Lacrimosa - Alles Lüge #Lacrimosa - Bresso #Lacrimosa 'Capycent'.mp3 #Lacrimosa - Das Schweigen #Lacrimosa - Deine Nähe #Lacrimosa 'Deiner Eins Geistes'.mp3 #Lacrimosa - Der Erste Tag #Lacrimosa - Copycat #Lacrimosa - Der Kelch Des Lebens #Lacrimosa - Der Ketzer #Lacrimosa - Der Letzte Hilfeschrei #Lacrimosa - Der Morgen Danach #Lacrimosa - Die Strasse Der Zeit #Lacrimosa - Diener Eines Geistes #Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Requiem: Lacrimosa #Lacrimosa - No Blind Eyes Can See #Lacrimosa - Mutatio Spiritus #Lacrimosa 'Einsanmkeit'.mp3 #Lacrimosa - Erinnerung #Lacrimosa - Flamme Im Wind #Lacrimosa - Kabinett Der Sinne #Lacrimosa - Loblied Auf Die Zweisamkeit #Loreena McKennitt 'The Lady Of Shalott'.mp3 #Loreena McKennitt 'The Highwayman'.mp3 #Moonspell 'In Memoriam'.mp3 Comments and/or suggestions are appreciated. This is just what I have gotten today, after about 10 hours of looking for regular music. Category:Blog posts